1. Fields of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bearing handling tool, especially to a bearing handling tool for assembling and disassembling bearings of a machine such as engines or transmissions of cars models, boat models, airplane models, etc.
2. Descriptions of Related Art
Generally, machines such as engines or transmissions of car models, boat models, or airplane models are made from metal and a plurality of bearings are installed in the machines for pivotally connecting the components therein.
When users need to replace the bearings, the machine is heated and expanded in advance and the bearing is detached from a machine by striking. The bears are installed in a similar way. However, the heat and the striking may cause deformation even damage of the machine and this results in great loss to operators.
Thus there is a need to invent a bearing handling tool for convenient assembling and disassembling of bearings.